Cause trying not to love you, only goes so far
by Litalover
Summary: Santana and Brittany are professional wrestlers in New Directions Wrestling. When Brittany breaks up with Santana, Santana does everything she can to get her girl back. Even if it means beating every single person on the NDW roster. -AU Brittana with many midgames
1. trying not to love you only went so far

The crowd was going nuts for her. Quinn was lying in the middle of the ring in pain from that last suplex. Santana's heart was beating faster than she's ever felt before. There she was on the grandest stage of all and in a simple three count the title could be hers.

Santana could be the next NDW Women's champion.

Then why couldn't she move? She could barely hear herself think from how loud the crowd around her was.

Yet she could hear that one voice out of the millions around her.

"Quinn! Get up!"

The blonde outside of the ring was cheering on her competitor and each thump on the mat broke Santana's heart a little bit more.

"Quinn! Come on!" The blonde yelled. For a split second her bright blue eyes met Santana's and so did a swift punch to the gut.

It was like slow motion. Santana didn't know what was happening. All she knew was that the love of her life was cheering on someone else and that wasn't going to slide.

She was going to get Brittany back, even if it meant beating everyone on the roster.

Quinn pushed Santana into the corner and met Santana's face with swift punches. The crowd counted each one as if it was some sort of game. It was a game to all of them out on the crowd. To the people who paid over fifty bucks to watch this moment at home. Santana's life was on TV for everyone to see and judge, the only difference from it being a Kardashian re-make, Santana could fight back and that's what the people paid to see.

Santana quickly reversed the situation with an elbow to the gut and then followed by a kick. The crowd went nuts. Brittany wasn't happy.

Quinn was dazed enough for Santana to see the window of opportunity.

"Turn around…turn around…" Santana whispered as she crouched in the corner, trying to blink away the salty beads of sweat that burned in her eyes.

Quinn turned and looked up and as soon as she did, her chin was met with Santana's boot.

"Get Snixxed!" The main announcer, Artie Abrams, yelled so loud the whole arena could probably hear.

Down Quinn went. Santana went for the pin.

1….2….3….The bell rang.

"And your new NDW Women's Champion…Santana!"

Santana had won….she was the new champ…

Clutching her new title close to her chest, Santana felt hot tears slip down her cheeks. She had gotten everything she had ever wanted.

Except for one thing….

Quinn rolled out of the ring and Brittany helped Quinn walk up the ramp. Blue eyes met brown and a signature smirk graced the brunette's lips.

Brittany rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Quinn…until the referee handed Santana the mic.

"Hey Britt-Britt!" Santana yelled into the mic.

"I got my title and soon….I'm gonna get you back, baby. You can screw around with Quinn, Puck, any of those girls or guys in the back. I'll kick all of their asses…. "I'll beat them all to prove that you're my girl…."

Santana paused for a moment to take in the crowd chanting her name.

"Because baby….I love you and I'm never gonna stop." Santana dropped the mic and soon enough her music began to play.

Brittany didn't say anything. Only a cold hard stare at the girl in the middle of the ring.


	2. The End is Only The Beginning

**Monday Night Showdown**

Walking backstage with her new title draped over her shoulder, Santana couldn't but feel a new level of confidence. Everyone was staring at her, either with admiration or some form of jealousy. As they should be. It had been less than 48 hours since Santana had won her title and the golden belt on her shoulder felt like it had been there for years. She spent hours before the show polishing it and making it look as shiny as the sweat on her face from the night before.

Santana turned around when she felt a top on her shoulder and was greeted by the one and only Sugar Motta. Santana had known Sugar for a couple of years before she came to the company and was glad that there was someone she could trust to not go after Brittany. That doesn't Santana actually likes the girl. Sugar's just the only one smart enough to keep it in her pants.

"Hey Santana! Excited for you match tonight?!" The younger girl practically squealed.

"What the hell are you talking about, Motta?" Santana asked with a roll of her eyes.

"You're wrestling against that new chick. Dani I think is her name…" Sugar said with a thoughtful face as if she was trying to remember said girl. "She's super cute so go easy on her if you want to get a date out of it."

Santana rolled her eyes. "I thought I made it clear at Journey's End that I want Brittany and only Brittany."

"So? Brittany doesn't want you and I don't blame her. You really messed up." Sugar scoffed, looking down at her neatly polished nails before realizing what she had said and of all people said it to. "Anyways, I gotta go. Ryder and I have a mach….Kisses! Bye!"

Santana chuckled as she watched the smaller girl scamper away like a little puppy dog. "Alrighty then."

It had been weird last last day and some hours since Santana had won the title. None of the girls had congratulated her at all besides Sugar but that lasted for two seconds before she ran off to find Rachel. That girl's crush on the GM was ridiculous. Rachel Berry was a well known and very powerful woman in the company and Santana's the only that really has the balls to stand up to the smaller girl. Most of it had to with them dating back in the day but also Santana wasn't scared of anyone who was as tall as a general bar stool. Rachel texted her a congrats and so did her parents but the one person she wanted to get at least a congratulatory nod from was Brittany.

Sugar was right. Santana knew she fucked up deeply with Brittany and she couldn't fix it with giving her space or whatever else people keep suggesting to her.

No way. If Santana wanted Brittany back she needed to remind her girl that she was in the game, no matter what or who happens.

The last couple of weeks Santana had been preparing for her match with Quinn, Brittany made it obvious she was going to be in Quinn's corner. With the constant pictures of their little kisses and "warm up massages" posted on instagram, Santana knew what her blonde ex was up to.

Brittany may act innocent at time but on the inside, revenge was what she was good at.

Walking into the Women's Locker room , Brittany and Quinn were sitting side by side and exchanging whispers and giggles. Brittany didn't even look up to see Santana walk in because she was so engrossed with Quinn.

This was not going to fly.

Santana let out what sounded like a wolf snarling and dropped her title from her shoulder. Brittany looked up at the sound of the golden plate hitting the floor and immediately shook her head, turning her attention back to Quinn but Quinn didn't seem to be so interested in Brittany anymore.

Santana picked up her belt and slung it over her shoulder as Quinn stood up and walked over to Santana, getting right in the girl's face.

"What are you doing here?" The blonde scoffed in Santana's face.

"Ha…you're hilarious. The question should be what the hell are you doing here?" Santana retorted easily. "My locker room isn't for losers. Losers change in the bathroom down the hall."

"That's MY title!" Quinn huffed and pushed Santana, making her stumble a little.

"Then you should have thought twice before getting cocky and shacking up with MY girl!" Santana pushed back.

"Guys…stop." Brittany sighed and got up to get between the two. "Quinn…lets go…you'll get your rematch later." The taller girl tried to reason while pulling on Quinn's arm.

"Damn right I will…" Quinn started to walk away but then stopped for a second. Pulling her arm back, she slapped Santana square across the face.

Holding her cheek in shock, Santana snarled. "That's it!"

Dropping her title to the floor Santana tackled Quinn to the floor. Hair flew and punches were thrown.

Brittany let out a scream and attempted to separate both girls. "Santana stop! Get off of her! Don't do it like this!" She tried to reason as Santana through punch after punch on Quinn's face.

Finally satisfied with her work, Santana stood up and grabbed her title belt. "You might want to put your dog on a leash." She spat and left the room. She could hear Sugar's theme playing which meant her segment was done and Santana was up next. With one last look into the room, she made herself to the goriila.

She could heart Artie and Finn at the announce table talking about her win from the TV near her. They recapped the whole match and her little speech about Brittany.

The sound of the two men talking was cut off by Dani's music. God Santana didn't want to wrestle. She honestly didn't. Her whole plan for being her was to say a few words about winning, call Brittany out and go home. That was it. Quick and simple.

"You ready miss?" someone asked. Santana didn't care enough to see who asked her. She just nodded and prepared herself. The sound of violins filled the arena and Santana stepped into the curtains.

Waiting for the perfect time in the music, she made her way down the ramp. Her face was kept stone cold but the crowd didn't care. They kept cheering for her. Midway down the ramp she raised the golden title above her head, proud of her newest accomplishment.

Santana jumped into the ring and continued to hold up her title, staring down Dani who was in her own in little corner. The music slowly dyed down and eventually Santana put her title to the side, along with her jacket. She had heard things about Dani in the back. The blonde girl was relatively new but she was experienced. This should be an easy battle for Santana if the rumor about her not being the quickest on her feet was indeed true.

The bell rang and the match began.

Dani came charging at Santana. With a quick side step, Dani ended up running into the corner. Santana easily took advantage and took hold of the blonde hair, banging her head into the turnbuckle over and over.

After she was done, Dani backed away and held her head. This was way too easy.

As soon as Dani turned around, she was immediately greeted with Santana's boot to her chin and knocked out.

Down for the pin…1…2…3. Santana won.

That was quick. Almost as if Dani didn't even try.

Taking back her belt, Santana held it up high as she celebrated her quick victory.

The celebration was cut short by Quinn's music filling the arena but when Santana looked up at the top of the ramp, no one was there.

Then a sudden impact hit the back of Santana's head and down she went.

Quinn had hit her from behind and then continued to punch and hit her, making it hard for Santana to fight back.

Then as Santana was about to get up but then the pain was now in her stomach. Quinn was constantly kicking her in the ribs and didn't stop as fun music filled the arena.

"Quinn stop!" Brittany pleaded into the mic while she ran the ramp to the ring. "Just wait until No Surrender! Please!"

Quinn huffed and hit Santana's ribs with one last kick before backing away and going over to Brittany, taking the mic roughly from the taller blonde.

"Look, Brittany. You're cute and shit but YOU'RE the reason I lost MY title to that bitch!" Quinn spat into Brittany's face. "This is all YOUR fault and I have had it! We are OVER!"

The crowd gasped. Santana could barely focus on what Quinn was saying. Brittany looked like she was going to cry.

Quinn threw down her mic and left the ring, practically stomping away.

Brittany didn't know what to do.

The crowd was silent.

Cut to commercial.

**Brittany's theme: watch?v=J8eTBLa2pDQ**

**Santana's theme: watch?v=91J4PAda3EA**

**Dani's theme: watch?v=In-fvpubTrg#t=290c**

**Quinn's theme: watch?v=zSimIHQVK0c**

**Sugar's theme: watch?v=hpOsYop3uo0**

**Outfits: chapter/collection?id=3693384**

**Edit: I have no idea what went wrong but it's all fixed now.**

**Thanks for reading guys and I promise all will be revealed soon!**


End file.
